Engineering:Consensus track/Logo change
category:community Engineering Wiki needs a logo. Now we are using default Wikia logo. You can submit your logo for Engineering Wiki in this page. Srini 08:50, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) Engineering Wiki Logo It appears this Engineering Wiki still does not have a logo. Shall we use Wikipedia's engineering logo designed by Wikipedia:User:mbeychok? Or is somebody up to designing a new one? H Padleckas 01:33, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :The engineering logo in Wikipedia designed by Wikipedia:User:mbeychok is too small - only about 30 x 33 pixels. It was made to be used for engineering stubs in Wikipedia and the small tags on User pages. However, the idea in designing that logo is good - a calculator representing the extensive calculations engineers do and a graph of a sine wave representing AC (alternating current) characteristics in electrical engineering and perhaps engineering graphing and mathematics in general. Using the component image files originally used by mbeychok and making modifications and combining them into a larger logo (150 x 150 pixels) suitable for Wikia, I have made the following candidate Logo 1''' for Engineering Wikia: I also created another candidate logo for Engineering Wikia representing a simplified, hypothetical design drawing for a valve cross-section. This logo represents engineering design - used in practically all fields of engineering, plant engineering - which uses many disciplines of engineering, mechanical engineering, and chemical engineering. This Logo '''2 is also 150 x 150 pixels: H Padleckas 17:03, 22 May 2007 (UTC) This Logo 1-is my choice. --Dore chakravarty 05:37, 18 July 2007 (UTC) I like Logo 1 too. Robin Patterson 11:27, 22 July 2007 (UTC) One more candidate logo I will upload one more candidate logo used in Wikipedia soon. Then we will have three logo candidates to select from. H Padleckas 03:52, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :I'm sorry it took me a while to upload this additional candidate Logo 3, called Image:Nuvola apps kig.png, but here it is anyway: Previously, I had some trouble uploading this image here because of local internet connection problems. Above it is shown in its actual size of 128 x 128 pixels square. It is currently used as a stub template in engineering articles in many cases in Wikipedia. At the English Wikipedia, a rather new WikiProject Engineering has been formed not fairly recently. I signed up as a participant, and we are currently trying to choose a logo for this WikiProject Engineering. This logo Image:Nuvola apps kig.png, which here I call Logo 3, seems to be currently favored for the WikiProject Engineering, although probably not finalized. This Logo 3 apparently emphasizes the design aspect of engineering in general without emphasis on a specific area of engineering. Before presenting Logo 3 here, Logo 1 seems to be favored over Logo 2, so now the choice presented seems to be between Logo 1 and Logo 3, (although you can still opt for Logo 2). Does anybody have any opinions about these current logo candidates ? H Padleckas 05:31, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Simple Gear What about a simple image of a gear, like this one, but just a 2D of the face of it? Not implying mechanical engineering (I'm Civil), but it's pretty techie and simple to load. :Roygbiv666 20:46, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :: Plenty of choices, I guess. As I've never been closer than the fringe of engineering (designing small urban subdivisions) I don't think a vote from me would be appropriate. We do need something that has no copyright problems. Commons:Category:Engineering probably has something in addition to the WikiProject logos. Without delving into subcategories, there is http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:Ruote_ingranaggi.jpeg (now uploaded here), which we could possibly have the word "WIKIA" below. ::Robin Patterson 05:26, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :I would prefer this simple one: easy loading and no copyright infringements-with "WIKIA" below. --Dore chakravarty 20:32, 10 August 2008 (UTC)